A Good Deed
by RedZipBoots
Summary: Answering a cry for help Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry soon find themselves out of their depth.
1. Chapter 1

The case of the silver pocket watch snapped shut and slid snugly into the pocket of the brown corduroy vest. It was a little over three hours since his partner had uttered anything other than a grunt and Hannibal Heyes decided it was long enough. Two dark eyes slid sideways toward the tall blond riding on his right.

"You gonna tell me what that sour look is all about, Kid?"

Kid Curry's reply had a distinctly acidic tone. "What sour look?"

"The one that hasn't left your face since we turned off the road."

"That's just it — we turned off the road."

"So?"

"So, this way takes us through the badlands."

"I don't know why your gripin', we've ridden through country like this before. Anyway, it'll save us a whole day's ride. Maybe even two."

Kid angled his hat away from his eyes in order to glare at his cousin more effectively.

"You might think that's a good idea, Heyes, but when it comes to sharing my bedroll with a bunch of critters that bite or sting I'll take that extra day in the saddle, if'n it's all the same to you." He added a quick humourless smile for good measure.

Heyes frowned. "Well, it _isn't_ all the same to me. One minute you're complaining about how much time we spend in the saddle and the next you'd rather ride an extra day." He gesticulated wildly. "I can't keep up!"

"I still don't see why we couldn't stay in Cox Butte."

Kid Curry was tired — tired of having little or no money, tired of moving from town to town, and tired of the effort it took to stay one jump ahead of the law — especially when they weren't breaking it any more. For some time now he and his saddle-weary behind had begun to hanker over sleeping in a proper bed for more than just a couple of nights, not to mention eating and drinking on a regular basis. He hadn't said as much but Mexico or South America were looking better and better to him every day. He knew that Heyes intentions were good. He was only playing it safe, trying to keep them out of trouble and more importantly out of jail, but in his opinion his partner had been getting a little too jumpy of late. A jumpy Hannibal Heyes made Kid Curry nervous and nervous was not the best way to feel when you happened to possess a lightning-fast gun hand.

Clasping his saddle horn with both hands before he waved them again and spooked his horse Heyes took a steadying breath and said, "I already told you. I didn't like the way that sheriff kept looking at us and I'd bet my last dime he would have figured out who we are soon enough. No, Kid, Longridge will suit us just fine."

"Longridge?! I thought we was goin' through to Southwater."

"Change of plan."

"Again? Well, I still don't see why you were so worried about _that sheriff_ , Heyes. He ain't the only lawman you think keeps lookin' at us funny. It's _all_ of 'em!"

"Yeah, and I don't like it!"

Kid gave an exasperated sigh before asking, "What's Longridge got that's so good?"

Heyes smirked. "No sheriff and no telegraph office. I asked around a little and the best part is it has two saloons _and_ a dance hall. Think about it. Whiskey, gambling and lots of girls. Even you can enjoy a place like that."

"Maybe, but...aaww, Heyes...there must be a better way to get there than across this."

Wrinkling his nose with disdain, Kid waved an arm expansively before adjusting his hat down low over his eyes once more. He was certainly not in the right frame of mind to appreciate the rugged beauty of the scenery that surrounded them. For as far as the eye could see low hills composed of bands of coloured rock ranging from reds and pinks to varying shades of grey and even a pale green rose from the barren landscape together with the occasional red, slick-rock mesa.

"You're right," Heyes admitted, quickly glancing back over his shoulder. "The road would have been an easier ride but if that sheriff comes after us we'll be much harder to track over this; it's mostly rock."

"Hmph! So says the 'champeen tracker of all southern Utah' who don't happen to know fresh tracks when he sees 'em!"

Heyes considered a smart retort of his own but, aware that his partner's bad mood could escalate very quickly if prodded, he stopped himself just in time and let the subject drop. Instead, while his horse picked its way over the uneven ground, he immersed himself in planning what he considered to be the ultimate heist — robbing the Denver Mint of its gold reserves. Granted it was ambitious, even for him, but it was a plan which he assumed would never come to fruition because the Governor would grant them amnesty long before he ever needed to use it.

When the sun eventually dipped below yet another line of hills the two riders made camp. They hobbled and rubbed down their horses and, as Heyes was certain that they would reach Longridge by midday tomorrow, gave the animals a long drink from the second canteen each of them carried for emergencies. Water was scarce in this environment but good horses were even scarcer. For supper they chewed their way through some hard tack and a few strips of jerky before settling into their bedrolls for the night. The absence of a fire meant they needed to be on their guard against coyotes and bobcats and so the flip of a coin determined who took the first watch.

Sleep did not come easily however, for soon tall clouds began to gather and white-hot streaks of lightning split the night sky to the accompaniment of a rolling thunder. With a deafening crack a bolt struck a nearby mesa, the static charge in the air making their skin tingle and the fine hairs on their arms and the back of their necks stand on end.

During the next flash Curry glowered at his partner. "This is another good reason for not crossing badlands."

"Aaw, c'mon Kid. Look on the bright side. It's a dry storm; you're not getting wet." Heyes reasoned.

"That don't make me feel a whole lot better. One of us could end up lookin' like an overdone hog-roast. Remember that old milking cow of my pa's? That bolt went clean through her. She was still smokin' when the rain stopped," griped Kid.

Heyes gave a faint smile as he allowed himself the rare luxury of recalling a childhood memory.

"That was a fierce storm alright. It came rolling across the prairie so fast we didn't even make it to the barn before the rain started. Only had time to hunker down in back of the wood store. I remember being sure we were gonna be sucked up by a twister — if we didn't get struck by lightning first."

Another deafening burst of thunder made further conversation impossible for a moment but as soon as there was a lull Kid growled, "Yeah, well I'm tellin' ya, Heyes, we'd better reach Longridge tomorrow or I swear you're gonna be struck by somethin'!"

ooooo-OOO-ooooo

Awakening to a faint glow of pink on the eastern horizon Kid Curry looked around to check on his partner. When he spied him saddling up the horses he closed his eyes again and silently offered up a few words of thanks that they were both still in one piece. As he began to roll up his blankets and tarp Heyes heard the movement behind him.

"Thought we'd best get moving, that way we can be in Longridge in time for a bath and an early supper."

"Hmph, sounds like one of your better plans."

It quickly became clear that the Kid's temper had not improved overnight. He grunted and growled his way through the first hours of daylight so much so that Heyes began to doubt whether his partner was going to have anything even resembling a civil word to say to him until they reached town. In an attempt to lighten the mood he was just about to suggest that he treat him to the biggest, most expensive steak that he could find in Longridge when a scream pierced the clear morning air.

Startled, they pulled their mounts to a halt and scanned their surroundings. Not seeing anything untoward in the immediate vicinity Kid roughly calculated the direction the scream had come from and pointed to a gap in the hills. With only a quick glance between them the former outlaws dug their heels into their horses sides and headed straight for it.

They hadn't gone far before a covered wagon came into view, a desert schooner similar to those used on the busy emigrant trails to Oregon and California before the war between the states. It was hitched up to four mules but wasn't moving and as they got closer they could see a woman kneeling on the ground next to one of the front wheels. A pretty, tear-streaked face turned their way but, too distressed to be concerned about the arrival of a pair of strangers, she turned her large, brown, watery eyes to the body of a man laying on the ground and gently stroked the head cradled in her lap.

"He's dead," she choked.

Heyes threw his reins to his cousin and jumped from his saddle while the ever-cautious Kid Curry remained mounted, his hand resting on the butt of his Colt, watching for any sign of trouble.

Dropping to his knees Heyes bent forward, placing his ear against the seemingly still chest and listened. "Uh, no, I don't think he is, ma'am. I can hear his heart. It's a little faint but it's still beating. What happened to him?"

The young woman gently turned the man's head to show a large, curved depression near his temple. A thin line of blood still trickled from the man's ear dripping crimson onto her apple-green dress.

"He said he was going to check the wheel because the wagon wasn't moving. Next minute he's just lying there on the ground."

"Mule prob'ly kicked out," Kid opined.

Heyes raised his eyes to meet his partner's and he and Curry shared a concerned look. They both knew that being kicked in the head by anything was most likely a death sentence.

"Won't do him much good lyin' out here in the sun. While the wagon's still giving some shade, why don't we move him round the other side?" suggested Kid as he dismounted and offered his hand to help the woman to her feet.

It was then that they both noticed she was heavily pregnant, a fact which concerned the two former outlaws a whole lot more than the injured man. Having lived most of their adult lives in bunkhouses, or with droving teams and outlaw gangs all of which were made up entirely of men neither of them had any experience, or knowledge, when it came to pregnant women and babies.

"Oh, do be careful. Please."

Both men nodded their heads sympathetically before lifting the young man, which they did surprisingly easily. His arms and legs felt thin and bony in their hands and Heyes surmised that he had probably been giving a good proportion of his daily food ration to his pregnant wife.

"Thaddeus, I think the lady could do with some water," said Heyes, thinking that the young woman was beginning to look a little woozy.

As a precaution he helped her sit down in the small patch of shade and Kid duly fetched his canteen. While she took a few sips Heyes sat down beside her and removed his hat. "I'm Joshua Smith, ma'am, and this is my friend, Thaddeus Jones."

Kid politely touched the brim of his hat but remained standing.

"I'm Rebecca Parrish. He's my husband, Leland," she replied, her eyes never leaving her husband's face.

"Where are you headed?" Heyes raked the fingers of his right hand through his hair a couple of times before replacing his hat.

"West."

"West?" queried Kid. "There's a whole lot of places west of here, ma'am. Which place in particular?"

"California. Is he going to die?"

Neatly sidestepping the question, Heyes said, "You're a long way from any overland trail I know. Did you get separated from a wagon train?"

With a shaky hand Rebecca stroked her husband's pale cheek. "In a way. About a week ago we were one of a group of five wagons. We'd had a good, safe journey and everything was fine until a couple of children got sick. Their folks said it was mountain fever but Leland was sure it was cholera and didn't want to risk me catching it, so he decided we should take a different trail. Back at the last river crossing he'd bought a map from an old fellow who said he was a trapper and knew the area. But now... I think maybe we're lost."

"I think so too." Heyes smiled softly. "If you will excuse us for a minute, ma'am, I need to talk with my partner."

Glancing up at his cousin Heyes inclined his head toward their horses which they had loosely hitched to the end of the wagon.

"What we gonna do?" hissed Kid as soon as they were out of earshot. "It'll take us at least three days to get to a town pulling that wagon. Miz Parrish could be near her time so we'll have to go slow and that's without us havin' to stop some place and bury her husband."

"How long do you figure?" his partner hissed back.

"For what? Until he dies or until she has the baby?"

Heyes had a feeling his partner was being deliberately obtuse. His eyes narrowed. "Until he dies, of course!"

"Anyone I've ever heard of who's been kicked in the head that bad..." Kid Curry shrugged, "...a few hours, a day at most."

"Dammit!" Heyes huffed out a frustrated sigh. "How much water we got?"

"Not enough."

"Well, let's hope those barrels they've got roped to the wagon are full, Kid. It's not—"

Before Heyes could finish his sentence a cry prompted both men to make a rapid return to Rebecca who was now on her feet, one hand holding onto the wagon to steady herself and the other clasped across her mouth. Her eyes stared down in horror at her husband whose body was now rigid and shaking uncontrollably.

"What's happening? What's wrong with him?" she cried as Heyes gently steered her out of reach of the now thrashing limbs. He was about to speculate as to how long the seizure might last when the injured man suddenly stilled, his eyes half open and his lips tinged with blue.

This time it was the Kid who knelt down to listen to Leland's chest. Sorrowful blue eyes looked up at Rebecca. "I'm real sorry, ma'am."

ooooo-OOO-ooooo

The sun had climbed high in the sky as two sweat-stained cowboys leaned heavily on their shovels and silently surveyed the result of their labours. Heyes pulled the sodden bandana from around his neck and wiped the dusty streaks of sweat from his face while Curry remained staring dubiously at Leland Parrish's grave.

"Shouldha dug it deeper," he said in a hushed tone.

"I know, but it's too hot to be digging," grumbled Heyes.

"It won't take long before some coyote digs him up, you know."

"We can't help that."

"Do you think one of us should say somethin'?" asked Kid. "It don't feel right burying him way out here without some words to send him off to Glory."

"Hmm, finding the right words isn't easy when you don't know anything about the person who died."

"Well, I sure don't know any prayers, Heyes, do you?"

A frown creased the dark-haired man's forehead as he tried to recall. "Maybe a few lines from one we said at Sunday School back in Kansas but not enough to make it proper. I'm sure Miz Parrish will know one. We'd best go get her. C'mon."

Tucking in their shirts and shrugging into their discarded vests the two former outlaws ambled back to the wagon where they had left Rebecca sitting on the tailboard, shaded by the heavy cotton canopy. For a moment both men stood and sadly regarded the grieving woman.

"Ma'am," ventured Kid, but Rebecca gave no indication that she had heard him. "Miz Parrish, do you want to come and see...?" When there was still no response he placed a grimy hand on her arm. "Rebecca?" he urged, chancing the familiarity of using her first name after such a short acquaintance.

Slowly she lifted dull, desolate eyes to meet his. "Is it done already?"

Kid nodded and held out his hand which she hesitantly took, allowing him to escort her to the grave site.

Rebecca stared at the ground. An assortment of small stones neatly arranged in the shape of a cross adorned the fresh mound of dirt which stood proud of the desert floor. She had seen numerous makeshift markers along the trail, too many if truth be told, and heard tales of graves being dug up by wolves or raided for clothes by indians.

"I don't suppose it will be long before some wild animal digs him up again," she said, quietly.

"We dug it real deep, ma'am." Heyes caught Kid's look of disapproval at the partial lie before he continued, "We thought you might like to say something, a prayer maybe."

"I don't know the right prayer to say." Feeling distraught at the idea of leaving her husband lying in an unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere and without some form of ritual to mark his passing, tears once again began to trickle down her face.

Certain that any words they had to offer would be of little comfort the cousins exchanged a helpless glance and continued to stand in reverential silence until, at last, Rebecca spoke again.

"I know a hymn. Do you think that would be alright?"

"That'd be just fine," Heyes assured her and so Rebecca inhaled a shuddering breath and began to sing:

 _"Lord, dismiss us with your blessing, fill our hearts with joy and peace; let us each, your love possessing, triumph in redeeming grace.  
Oh, refresh us; oh, refresh us, trav'ling through this wilderness._

 _Thanks we give and adoration for your gospel's joyful sound._  
 _May the fruits of your salvation in our hearts and lives abound._  
 _Ever faithful, ever faithful to your truth may we be found._

 _Saviour, when your love shall call us from our struggling pilgrim way, let no fear of death appal us, glad your summons to obey._  
 _May we ever, may we ever reign with you in endless day."_

The silence was almost deafening once Rebecca's clear but tremulous rendition of the hymn ceased.

After what they deemed to be a respectful period of time the two men replaced their hats.

Kid cleared his throat. "Uh, Miz Parrish, me and Joshua should go take a look at that wheel now so we can get moving."

"Do we have to leave so soon?"

"It's for the best, you being... in your condition." Heyes nodded uncomfortably toward her swollen belly.

"I suppose you're right."

"Why don't you sit yourself down here, ma'am? We'll let you know when we're done."

Rebecca Parrish nodded her assent then watched the retreating figures of the two men before slowly lowering herself to the ground. Stretching out a hand she lightly trailed her fingers over the crooked lines of stones that formed the cross and thought about the man who lay beneath them.

Twenty-five year old Leland Parrish had been an educated man. Back in Illinois he was extremely well thought of in his junior editorial post at the Evanston Daily News but always felt he would never achieve his full potential there. He and Rebecca had wed on her nineteenth birthday and instead of spending their hard-earned savings on building a house in Evanston, they had purchased a wagon, four mules and copious supplies in preparation for the journey to California. Meticulous to a fault, Leland had planned the trip down to the very last detail. He had even written to several newspaper offices offering his services, receiving replies from three in San Francisco suggesting he present himself for an interview upon their arrival on the west coast. Positive that he would secure a good position, probably even a promotion, and despite Rebecca being in the early weeks of her pregnancy they travelled south to Independence, Missouri where they joined a small westward-bound wagon train.

Leland had been unwavering in his belief that there was a great future ahead — he had a beautiful young wife, was soon to become a father and out west he could really make something of himself. What he had certainly not foreseen was that all his dreams would end here in a remote corner of the northern Arizona badlands.

Looking back toward the wagon Rebecca could see gentle Mister Jones smearing dollops of grease with a mop-like brush onto the front axle while Mister Smith, who appeared to her to be the leader of the two, lay on his back inspecting the brake block. She knew that she should be concerned about entrusting her safety, not to mention that of her unborn child, to these two strangers but deep down she had a feeling that she need not be. They seemed kind and, so far, had not given her any reason to doubt that their intentions were completely honest and forthright.

With a grimace she stood and tried to ease out her back. For the past couple of days it had ached almost constantly, something she had put down to sleeping awkwardly in the cramped confines of the wagon. Recently, Leland had insisted that she should no longer sleep on the hard ground each night in their hastily erected tent but in the wagon among their supplies and possessions. He had thought nothing of sacrificing his treasured box of books, among other things, many miles back along the trail in order to make enough room for her to lay down on the bed of the wagon.

Having just crawled out from under said wagon Hannibal Heyes was busy slapping the accumulated dust from his clothes with his hat as she approached.

"Looks like the front axle had gotten a little too dry," he stated. "Now, do you want to ride in the back or up front with Thaddeus?"

"Thank you Mister Smith but, if it won't slow us down too much, I think I'll walk for a while."

"Sure, ma'am. You just say when you want to ride."

Without warning Rebecca leaned a palm against the side of the wagon and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Heyes asked, anxiously.

"My back aches, that's all." Rebecca Parrish straightened, forced a smile and patted her belly. "Must be the result of carrying this little one around for almost nine months."

Hannibal Heyes' returning smile didn't quite reach his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The wagon creaked and groaned and the hickory bows supporting the heavy canvas bonnet swayed from side to side as the wheels rolled over the rough ground. As the day wore on Kid Curry was becoming more and more unhappy with their progress which was considerably slower than on horseback. His main concern was water or, more to the point, the lack of it. He guessed that the mules hadn't had a good drink in a while and knew that their horses definitely hadn't. The last thing they needed was for one to up and die and in these hot, dry conditions he estimated that the thirsty animals could only go without for another eight hours at most.

Rebecca had walked alongside the wagon for almost an hour hoping that the ache in her back would ease. Eventually it did, only to be replaced by an intermittent cramp low in her abdomen. Soon the effort of putting one foot in front of the other was proving to be a struggle and she fought down her growing anxiety as it became clear that the backache was the result of something more problematic than an awkward sleeping position. She stopped to catch her breath after a particularly strong spasm.

Heyes spurred his horse forward until he drew level with the wagon's seat. "Thaddeus, stop the wagon, will you. Miz Parrish needs to ride."

Kid pulled the mules to a halt. Noting the concern in Heyes' eyes he asked, "Everythin' alright?"

"It's Miz Parrish. She says she has a backache, but I'm not sure that's all it is."

One look at his partner's puzzled expression and Heyes leaned sideways in the saddle to murmur, "Kid, the woman is in the family way."

"I know that!" Seconds later, realization dawned and Curry became wide-eyed with trepidation. "Oh, no. You don't think she's gonna have the baby out here in the middle of nowhere, do ya?"

"Well, I'm no expert but I think babies come when they're ready, not to order."

"Sheesh. What we gonna do?"

"Make her comfortable." Heyes shrugged helplessly. "That's all we _can_ do."

As evening approached once again dark clouds gathered and the thunder and lightning returned but this time the storm was accompanied by torrential rain. Donning their slickers in time to avoid a soaking Heyes and Curry made swift work of unhitching the mules as well as unsaddling their horses and storing their gear underneath the wagon on a tarp to keep it dry. All six animals lost no time in dipping their heads to gratefully suck up the puddles that gathered instantly on the hard sun-baked ground around their hooves.

While Kid untied the two almost empty barrels from the sides of the wagon and, having removed the covers, stood them out in the open in order to catch as much water as possible Heyes attempted to keep the rain from soaking the supplies stored at the rear of the wagon by lacing the loose canvas together with a thin piece of rope. The stores near the front were better protected due to the bonnet's overhang and climbing up onto the partly sheltered driver's seat Heyes called out to Rebecca.

"Me and Thaddeus have done all we can for now, ma'am, so we're gonna bed down under the wagon while the ground is still dry and try to get some sleep. Do you need anything?"

There was no answer.

The thunder was so loud that Heyes assumed he hadn't heard her reply but with mounting concern he asked, "You alright in there, ma'am?"

When there was still no reply Heyes quickly pulled off his hat and opened the canvas flap to peer inside. There was barely enough light to see by but he felt his gut tighten when he glimpsed a pale face covered in a sheen of perspiration.

Heyes closed his eyes and groaned to himself before ducking out from under the canopy and yelling "Thaddeus!" He then stripped off his wet slicker and crawled through the small opening, squeezing past the precariously balanced contents of the wagon to reach Rebecca.

"Is it the baby?"

Rebecca could only nod. Her mouth was too dry to speak.

Kid's face appeared around the canvas. "What's the prob—?" One look at Rebecca and he knew he was facing his second sleepless night in succession. Heyes opened his mouth but Kid was one step ahead of him and muttered testily, "Yeah, I know. Fetch some water."

The already confined space felt like it was getting smaller by the minute when Kid crawled in and thrust the canteen at his partner with an abrupt "Here!" Heyes undid the stopper and offered it to Rebecca. When she didn't take it he noticed that both her hands were tightly gripping the bedclothes, so instead he tilted it toward her lips. She slowly sipped the water before pressing her head back into a pillow with a low moan.

"How long have you been like this?" he asked.

"All afternoon," breathed Rebecca. "But there's still a while to go yet, I think."

As he shifted his position Heyes put a steadying hand down on the quilt. It felt damp. Before he could stop himself he looked dubiously at his hand then up to the canvas above silently hoping to see a leak before returning his gaze to the quilt.

"It's a sign the baby is coming."

Absentmindedly wiping his hand on his jeans Heyes said, "Yes, ma'am, I guessed as much." Then, looking to his cousin for support, he added, "Me and Thaddeus... well, the only birthing we've been a party to is with cows and horses so we'll just be outside and—"

Rebecca's right hand seized Heyes' wrist with an unnaturally strong grip. "No! No! Don't leave me! Promise me you won't leave!"

Kid Curry reached out and prized the taut fingers from around his friend's arm to hold them gently between his own warm hands. He didn't need to feel them shaking to know how afraid she was. As far back as he could remember he had been adept at sensing even the most infinitesimal sign of fear in a person; a skill which had come in very useful when challenged to a showdown and which, along with his fast draw and true aim, was one of the reasons both he and Heyes had managed to live this long.

"We won't leave unless you tell us to," he said, softly.

Heyes raised an eyebrow. Although he was used to Kid running to the rescue of every damsel in distress that they came across, and he was more than happy to lend a hand — some of the time, anyway — this situation was turning out to be just a little more than he was comfortable with.

Seized by another cramp Rebecca dug her ragged nails into the flesh of Kid's palm.

"Thank you," she gasped, once the worst had passed. "When we left the wagon train I knew that when it was my time Leland would help, but now..." Her eyes swam with tears as she faced the terrible loss once again.

"You really that scared?"

"Yes, Mister Jones, I am. My mother died giving birth to my brother and my sister never fully recovered after her second child. Something went wrong..." Rebecca blushed scarlet as she added, "... inside."

"But you know what to do, right?" Kid enquired hopefully as he and Heyes exchanged an uneasy glance over the top of her head.

"Some. I've only witnessed one birth and that was terrible; both the mother and baby died. I don't know if I can bear the pain and..." Large teardrops trailed down her cheeks and she took a shuddering breath. "Mister Jones, Mister Smith I know this isn't exactly proper but you're the only people I can turn to and I'm going to have to trust you."

"Oh, you can, ma'am," assured Heyes, "and, under the circumstances, maybe you should call us Joshua and Thaddeus."

Rebecca nodded and tried to smile but another spasm changed her expression to one of fear and pain.

ooooo-OOO-ooooo

Heyes watched the seconds tick by on the dial of his pocket watch.

"Well, that one lasted well over a minute. Must be close now, huh?" he asked hopefully, while trying to ease out his cramped legs.

"I don't know," gasped Rebecca as the contraction abated. "The pain is worse, but I don't feel like I want to push."

"Oh." Heyes tried not to sound disappointed.

"Do you want some more water?" Kid's concern was evident despite having had no supper and the lateness of the hour. "Only the canteen's empty. I'm just gonna go fill it with some of that nice fresh rainwater." Crawling awkwardly from the confined space he gratefully stretched his legs down from the wagon to the wet ground.

With something closely resembling dismay Heyes watched him leave, then less than half a minute later he said, "I need to go get some things from my saddlebags. Things we might need once the baby arrives."

Before Rebecca could voice an objection Heyes gently placed his hand on her arm and added quickly, "There's no need to worry. We'll only be outside for a moment, I promise." Then, despite the pain in his knees he quickly scrambled out through the opening in the canvas.

Lowering himself down onto his partner's footprints and indifferent to the rain which still continued to fall he approached Kid who was busy dipping the canteen into one of the slowly filling barrels. Wet or dry, indoors or out, Kid knew the sound of Heyes' footsteps as if they were his own so he didn't bother to turn around.

"What you doin' out here?" he murmured. "Becca won't like being left on her own."

"I told her we'd be right back." Heyes tried to shake the stiffness from his legs. "Heck, I was starting to lose all feeling sitting cramped up like that. Besides, I need to fetch my fishing knife. Figured it wouldn't look good me fumbling around for the blade hidden in my boot."

Kid threw a puzzled look over his shoulder.

"There will be an umbilical cord to cut," explained Heyes.

"An umbi...what?!" Totally perplexed, Kid stoppered the canteen and turned to face his partner.

"Umbilical cord. Keeps a baby attached to the mom inside her belly." Heyes stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that? It's not as if we've done anything like this before, or have you...?"

"You know I haven't. I read about it in a book."

Kid sighed. "Pfftt. I mighta known."

"I need that bottle of whiskey too."

"You plannin' on gettin' drunk?"

"Course not. The whiskey is to clean the knife like a doctor does when he digs a bullet out. Mind you, right this minute a few mouthfuls of the stuff wouldn't go amiss."

Just as he went to turn away, Kid caught hold of his partner's arm.

"Heyes, does this feel a little weird to you?" he asked, uneasily. "I mean, we only met Rebecca a few hours ago and now we're likely gonna be...uh... you know." Even in the dark Heyes fancied he could see a blush in Kid's cheeks. "It don't seem...well, _seemly_. She's a respectable woman, not some soiled dove!"

"You got a better idea?" Heyes replied, "because this baby ain't gonna wait."

A shake of the blond head was his answer.

"Well then, you'd better get back in there real quick before she starts hollering!"

When Heyes finished rummaging through his saddlebags he climbed back into the wagon and was immediately struck by the distress in his partner's eyes as he stared at a large blood stain gradually soaking through Rebecca's dress.

He always found it a little strange that Kid Curry was never particularly disturbed when it came to the shedding of his own blood, and he had been witness to him losing a considerable amount of it on several occasions, but if anyone else happened to be bleeding that was a matter of grave concern.

"Jeez, we've only been gone a couple of minutes! When did this start?" Heyes asked, incredulously.

"I was expecting to see a little blood but I don't know if this is too much," gasped Rebecca.

"Looks like a lot to me," muttered Heyes. "Does it feel like you're still bleeding?"

"I...I don't know. Ooohhh!" Another contraction, more intense than the last took her breath away and she tightly clasped Kid's hand.

"Do somethin', Hey— uh, Joshua!" urged Kid with a grimace, aware that he had almost forgotten to use his partner's alias.

Heyes threw up his hands. "I don't know what to do."

Helplessness was something that the former leader of the Devil's Hole Gang rarely experienced. He was accustomed to being in charge, of thinking on his feet and having all the answers, so feeling clueless didn't sit well with him. He took a slow calming breath while he tried to regain his composure but Rebecca's next words didn't help.

"Would you look, Joshua?"

"Uh, ma'am, I..."

"Please. Believe me, I don't like the idea any more than you do but... Ooohhh! I think it may be coming."

" _What?!_ "

Grabbing the lamp from where it hung above their heads Heyes unceremoniously pushed Rebecca's skirts above her knees. Somewhat surprised, but at the same time relieved that she wasn't wearing any drawers**, he endeavoured to put their combined embarrassment to one side.

Nervously clearing his throat he said, "Well, I can't see a baby. There's a lot of blood but I don't think you're still bleeding."

Large beads of perspiration began to form on Rebecca's brow and her breathing became laboured as she grew more and more afraid. "I hope I don't up and die on you after all you've done to help me," she moaned.

Gripping her hand Kid shuffled round to face her, his steady blue eyes looking straight into her fearful brown ones. "You ain't gonna die, Becca. We aim to see that you don't."

And so, as the thunder rolled and the rain rattled harshly on the canopy overhead the two reformed outlaws listened to the young woman's cries and both encouraged and praised until, at last, Rebecca Parrish's baby took its first breath.

Heyes doused his knife with whiskey and cut the umbilical cord, tying it off with a line of thread from his small sewing kit. He then sat back with a sappy grin on his face and watched while Kid carefully wrapped the slippery, squalling newborn in Rebecca's shawl and placed it in the exhausted mother's arms.

"Got yourself a little girl." Kid's voice was barely above a whisper and deep with emotion. "You got a name for her?"

"Lily. I'll call her Lily, after Leland's mother."

The relief they all felt was short lived as an unexpected set of contractions accompanied by further bleeding wracked Rebecca's body but, just short of an hour later once mother and baby were sound asleep, Heyes and Curry gathered up the soiled bedding and stepped out into the cool, damp air.

Collapsing onto their bedrolls underneath the wagon both men silently calculated that they had three hours at the most in which to get some sleep before daybreak.

Kid's elbow nudged Heyes in the back. "That sure was somethin', wasn't it? Like watchin' a miracle happen right in front of your eyes.

Heyes turned to see his friend grinning from ear to ear, his eyes wide in wonderment.

"Sure was," he replied, "and it's not one miracle, it's two. It's shaken you outta that black mood you've been in for days."

Tired and too overcome by a warm, fuzzy glow to rise to Heyes' remark Kid yawned mightily. "Well, it's not every day you help another human being come into this world, Heyes, 'specially when you're someone like me who's spent most of his life threatenin' to help folk leave it."


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn had come and gone by a couple of hours when Heyes and Curry were roused from a deep sleep by an unfamiliar sound. Rolling out from either side of the wagon with their usual uncanny synchronicity they groggily got to their feet.

Heyes looked about him then ran his hands through his dishevelled hair as he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's the baby crying. I thought it was a bobcat."

"Sounds like Lily has found another use for her lungs," grumbled Kid. "I'll go check everything's okay."

"You do that. I'll see if I can find something to make a fire with."

Heyes set off in the opposite direction. He wouldn't admit it but he was still feeling a little awkward about last night's unexpected, but necessary, intimate contact with Rebecca and was not quite ready to look the new mother in the eye just yet. Besides which, at this precise moment he had other priorities.

"I need coffee," he growled.

Having searched the surrounding area for something to burn all Heyes could find were a few small dead bushes which were still a little damp and would probably not burn longer than a few minutes at best.

Kid was choosing some stones with which to make a fire ring when he wandered back into camp.

"That all you got?" he asked, eyeing the scant armful.

"That's all there is!" Heyes dumped the brushwood onto the ground at his feet in frustration.

"Well, I need to eat! We all do, 'specially Becca; she needs to get her strength back."

"It'll be hardtack and jerky again if we can't rustle up a decent fire." Heyes gave the matter some more thought, his tired brown eyes searching their surroundings for inspiration. As his eyes lit on the wagon, he pointed. "Hey! There's bound to be something in there we can burn."

Rebecca surrendered an old rocking chair to the cause as well as a few logs she had squirreled away for a situation such as this. At the same time, Heyes raided the supplies and once there was a small blaze going the two former outlaws managed to produce a decent enough meal of bacon, beans and flapjacks along with a pot of strong black coffee.

A half-full tin cup in his hand Heyes lounged by the campfire while Kid perched on the wagon's tail board so that he could make sure Rebecca ate something.

"How long do you think it will take us to reach the nearest town from here, Joshua?" he asked through a mouth half full of the last flapjack.

Heyes leaned over and pulled a grubby wad of paper from his saddlebags, unfolded it and spread it out on the ground. His finger traced their anticipated route.

"If we head for Southwater instead of Longridge, I figure about a day and a half," he answered. "Why?"

"I was thinkin'..." Kid paused automatically for the disparaging remark that usually followed that statement but as Heyes was still studying the map it was not forthcoming, so he continued, "...we should spend another night here. It's a good spot; those rocks give some shade for the animals and we've managed to get a fire goin' at last. Seems a shame to waste that. It might be easier on Rebecca too if she wasn't jolted around in the wagon for another day and give Lily time to get a little more used to this world before facing all that noise."

Heyes smiled at his partner's sensitivity. "Huh, and there you were only the other day, pitchin' a fit at the thought of being out here in these badlands any longer than you had to."

Not happy at being reminded of his ill temper Kid gave his cousin one of his looks before prompting, "So, what d'ya think?"

"It's fine with me, Thaddeus. Come to think of it, the wagon does need to be reloaded to make it safer for Rebecca and Lily to ride in. You might also be able to shoot a sage hen or two for supper." Heyes yawned as he leaned back against his upturned saddle and tipped his hat over his twinkling eyes.

Kid Curry narrowed his. "And what exactly will you be doin'?"

"Me?"

Although aware that he was too tired to defend himself if the Kid were to act on the stony look Heyes knew he had provoked, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Searching for firewood. If _you_ don't find any, that is."

ooooo-OOO-ooooo

For what felt like the hundredth time a persistent wail penetrated Hannibal Heyes' dreamless slumber. He tugged his blanket over his head in a bid to escape the noise but it reverberated off the rocks behind their camp affording him no escape.

Sensing a movement to his left he turned over to see his partner wriggling around under his blanket.

"What's the matter?" he queried, pushing the long bangs out of his eyes. "You been bit?"

"No, I'm putting on my pants."

Heyes' brain was still half asleep. "Why?"

"So's I won't be half nekkid when I get up."

"Whatcha getting up for?"

"To quieten that baby." Kid said emphatically as he stood and proceeded to strap on his gun belt.

Heyes rapidly went from sleepy to wide awake. "You're not gonna...?" he began, sitting upright in alarm.

The gunman processed the unspoken half of that sentence and flashed an icy glare.

"Jeez, Heyes, what do you take me for? All I'm gonna do is see if I can settle her down and as I'll be walkin' about in the dark not knowin' what's out there, I wanna be ready."

Heyes managed to look suitably contrite, then he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Seems to me there's only two things guaranteed to wake you in the middle of the night — one is me striking a match and the other is a crying baby."

"Yeah, well I've got pretty good at blowin' out that doggone match so let's see if I can get Lily off to sleep."

Having thoroughly checked his boots for scorpions before putting them on Kid Curry strode over to the wagon, saying softly as he approached, "Becca, it's me, Thaddeus."

Rebecca's tired pale face appeared from the depths of the wagon. "I'm sorry if she woke you. She won't go back to sleep."

"You fed her?"

"I tried," the first-time mother was glad of the darkness hiding her blushes, "but I don't know how much she's taking."

"Is she dry?"

"Yes." Her voice began to tremble as she looked down at the wailing infant. "I don't know what else to do."

"Don't you fret now. C'mon, give Lily to me." Kid held out his arms and beckoned with both hands. "Let me see if I can get her to sleep."

"What are you going to do?"

"Walk about. Figured the movement might give her some comfort, maybe make her feel like she's still inside you."

"You needn't trouble yourself, Thaddeus. I can do that. Help me down." Rebecca made to pull back the bedclothes but Kid shook his head.

"Uh-uh. You stay right there. I might not know much about what happens to a woman when she has a baby but I've been shot a few times so I do know somethin' about bleeding. It eases a whole lot faster if you stay still. So, _stay still_. I won't go far and I'll bring her back as soon as she's settled, I promise." He smiled reassuringly.

Having put so much trust in Joshua and Thaddeus already Rebecca only hesitated for a split second before handing over the small squalling bundle, watching apprehensively until Kid had Lily secure in the crook of his arm.

For the next twenty minutes, almost beyond the limit of the firelight's glow, Kid ambled back and forth. Unable to sleep Heyes folded his hands behind his head and watched him, finding the incongruity of the new-born cradled on his left and his hand resting on the tied down six-gun on his right somewhat amusing.

Eventually the crying quietened until it stopped altogether to be replaced by snuffly breathing and accompanied by an occasional whistle or gurgle. However, as Kid passed Lily back into her mother's arms the baby gave a little snort and a whimper making them freeze in anticipation of more wailing. When no further noise ensued and before Rebecca could thank him Kid put his finger to his lips and quickly made his way back to his bedroll.

"Well, Kid," murmured Heyes, the corners of his mouth twitching as he watched his cousin wearily sink down next to him. "I always knew you had a way with the fairer sex but I've seen it all now."

"Very funny."

"How did you know that would stop her crying?"

"I didn't." In what remained of the dwindling flames Heyes wondered if it was a tear he could see glistening in his cousin's eye as he said, "I've got a memory — it's kinda hazy — but, it's of my ma walkin' up and down with a baby. Must be Esther, I guess."

"Jeez, Kid! No wonder it's hazy, you could only have been... what? Maybe, four years old when your little sister was born."

Heyes regarded the younger man with concern. Neither of them mentioned their past, especially their families, unless absolutely necessary. Those memories were best left buried along with the bodies of their murdered kin.

"Seems to have done the trick," he concluded, happily.

Kid Curry rearranged the rolled-up sheepskin jacket which he was using as a pillow. "Yeah, well, let's hope it lasts through to daybreak."


	4. Chapter 4

It took two more days for Heyes and Curry to navigate through the remainder of the badlands, picking the best route in order to give Rebecca and Lily the most comfortable ride possible. By the afternoon of the third they rejoined the main road heading south and the small town of Southwater at last became visible on the horizon.

With Rebecca sitting on the box beside him Kid drove the wagon over the lengthening shadows now stretching across the wide main street while Heyes nonchalantly rode his horse alongside. As they passed the sheriff's office Heyes took a surreptitious look at the name above the door and, satisfied that it was not one he was familiar with, smiled to his partner. Both men breathed a sigh of relief that they wouldn't have to think up an excuse as to why they couldn't stay here tonight.

Once the new mother and baby were settled into a surprisingly clean room at the Malpais Hotel and a bath and supper ordered, Kid Curry went in search of the town's doctor. Answering the light knock on the door of a small house at the far end of town a motherly figure, who introduced herself as the housekeeper, informed him that Doctor Flynn was away on an urgent house call and not expected back until after dark. However, in response to the handsome blond's innocent blue eyes and shy smile she promised to direct him across to the hotel immediately upon his return.

Meanwhile, Hannibal Heyes was on a mission of his own. Having taken his partner's place on the wagon he headed straight to the livery stable where, after almost ten minutes of earnest negotiation with the owner, he paid what he considered a reasonable fee for the care of all six animals together with secure storage of the wagon and its contents. Complete with saddlebags he then proceeded to the bath house where he had arranged to meet up with the Kid and where they would enjoy a bath, have a shave and change their clothes before supper.

A couple of hours later two clean and replete but thirsty men picked their glasses off the bar and ambled over to an empty table in the corner of the Huckleberry Saloon.

"So, you come up with a plan yet?" asked Kid, before taking a long swallow of his beer.

Heyes' reply was a succinct, "Nope."

" _Nope?!_ "

Heyes shook his head.

"Wonderful."

"Now don't go getting all proddy again," Heyes warned. "You've just eaten supper, which incidentally would have fed a family of five, and which _I_ paid for with almost half of my poker stake; you're gonna sleep in a real bed tonight and right this minute you've got a cool beer in your hand. What more do you want?"

"What I _want_ , Heyes, is to know Rebecca has a safe place to stay until she can look after Lily on her own. If somethin' was to happen to her Lily would be sent to an orphanage just like we were. I don't want that and I'm darn sure you don't either."

"No, I don't, but there's nowhere in these parts I'd call safe." Heyes thoughtfully ran his hand over his freshly shaved chin. "Heck, there's nothing for miles around here except bad water and coyotes."

Frowning, Kid Curry leaned on the table and considered the diminishing froth on the surface of his beer as if he hoped to find the answer there. After a few minutes of doing the same Heyes leaned back in his seat.

"Y' know, I think I've got it."

Kid wasn't sure quite what to make of the smirk which was fast turning into a full-blown dimpled grin. He narrowed his eyes.

"It'd better be good, Heyes."

"Oh, it is. Y' see, I was just thinking about the last time I said those words."

"What words?"

"Bad water and coyotes. We'd just run into good ol' Harry Briscoe in Pearlman when he was on the trail of Molly Cusack." Heyes sighed at his partner's blank stare. "You remember Molly. The nun who wasn't really a nun. She'd robbed a bank of thirty thousand dollars and—"

"Aaaw, don't tell me you're planning a bank robbery?" groaned Kid.

Heyes rolled his eyes. "Of course not! Look, I figure we can't be more than thirty miles north of Pearlman."

"So?"

"So... not far from Pearlman is Kettledrum. Kid, don't you remember? Half a day's ride outside of Kettledrum is a convent and in that convent is Sister Julia. You have to remember Sister Julia! How's about we take them there?"

Kid Curry grinned. "That's the best idea you've come up with in a long while, Heyes. It's good to know that nimble brain of yours can still think about somethin' other than suspicious sheriffs and the fastest way outta town."

Dismissing the temptation to roll his eyes again Heyes waited a beat then changed the subject. "The Doc should be over at the hotel by now."

Hurriedly downing the remainder of his beer, Kid stood. "I'd better be gettin' back."

Noting the puzzled look on Heyes' face he added, "Wouldn't look good if I wasn't there."

"Why?"

"Because I told the doc's housekeeper, as well as the desk clerk at the hotel, that me and Rebecca are married."

"Now what would you want to go and do a fool thing like that for?"

"Heyes, you know what these small towns are like. Becca's got enough to deal with without folks figurin' her for a strumpet with a baby outta wedlock."

"Strumpet?!" Heyes began to chuckle at the rather old-fashioned term then recognizing the warning sign in his cousin's eyes quickly drained his own glass before adding soberly, "Good thinking, Kid. Let's go."

While his partner inserted a key into the lock on the door to their hotel room Kid Curry took hold of the handle to the room next door.

"Becca, honey, it's me," he called softly as he let himself in, his eyes immediately focussing on the man who had hold of Rebecca's wrist.

"Oh, Thaddeus, I'm glad you're back. Doctor Flynn arrived a few minutes ago." Rebecca said from her place in an old armchair by the window where she had been nursing Lily.

Relieved that he had resisted the urge to draw his gun at the sight of a stranger in the room Kid acknowledged the grey-haired, slightly harried-looking medic with a brief smile and a tip of his hat.

"How many days since the delivery?" Doctor Flynn enquired as he looked up from his watch.

"About four," Rebecca answered.

"And you've not had a fever?"

"No."

Suddenly anxious, Curry paused momentarily in the act of lighting another lamp. "Fever? Is everything alright?"

"Well, Mister Jones, your wife's pulse is a little weaker than I would like."

"She lost a lot of blood, Doc, but we made sure she rested and drank plenty."

"We?"

Aware that some of the townsfolk had no doubt seen the three of them arrive together Kid replied, "A good friend of mine, Mister Smith, is travelling with us."

"I see. Well, first of all I need to examine your wife. You may wish to wait outside, Mister Jones."

When Rebecca offered Lily up for Kid to hold her eyes connected with his pleading with him to stay. She needed his strong presence right now for what she assumed would be an uncomfortable experience. After years of practice reading the unspoken messages that Heyes' eyes often conveyed Kid interpreted the look correctly.

Taking the child from her he said, "I'll stay, Doc, if it's all the same to you."

Most men couldn't get out of a room fast enough when it came to 'women's troubles' so Doctor Flynn was a little surprised at the young man's unusual request. He shrugged his shoulders.

"As you wish."

With the baby snug in his arms Kid moved closer to the window, standing almost with his back to the room to allow Rebecca some modicum of dignity. Better late than never, he thought, recalling the cramped and indecorous conditions of the wagon.

When the examination was complete the doctor turned his attention to Lily, declaring her to be a little underweight but in good health nevertheless.

"You are a lucky lady, Miz Jones," he said as he put away his stethoscope and snapped his bag shut. "The blood loss you experienced does sound a little excessive but its flushing effect may just have prevented you from developing that fever I mentioned. I would suggest you take salt water baths, eat well and rest as much as possible for a day or two. The Malpais is a good hotel, they will be happy to provide everything you need."

He turned to Kid and shook his hand. "You have a fine baby girl there, Mister Jones. I must say, you did an excellent job with the umbilical cord. Very neat. Very neat indeed."

"Thank you, sir." Kid Curry would have to give some thought whether or not he would tell his friend, Mister Smith, this. Heyes could get irritatingly smug about his achievements, no matter how small.

ooooo-OOO-ooooo

A loud "whoa!" brought all four mules to a halt adjacent to a set of weathered wooden gates, on each side of which stood a faded statue of the Virgin Mary. Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry sat side by side on the box and remained there for a moment staring in silence at the whitewashed adobe building beyond.

Eventually Kid spoke. "Looks familiar."

"Yep."

"You're sure Sister Julia will help?"

"Pretty sure," Heyes replied, a nuance of doubt creeping into his voice now that they were here. Then he muttered, "If she don't we've come an awful long way for nothing'."

Kid tied off the reins. "Well, no use sittin' here wonderin', best go find out. Why don't you ring that bell hangin' by the door while I help Rebecca down from the wagon?"

"Me?! Why me?"

"Your idea."

Heyes pursed his lips in irritation. He had been hoping that any enquiries would be done by the blond, blue-eyed, and when he wasn't being all proddy, the possibly more agreeable-looking half of their partnership. It might have been his imagination but the last time they met Sister Julia appeared to take quite a shine to him. However, still wishing to keep his cousin's mood upbeat, he swallowed any further protests and with a hooded glare reluctantly climbed down from his seat.

Not making too much effort to hide his amusement Kid watched his usually self-assured friend straighten his dusty black hat, take a deep breath and walk, somewhat hesitantly, up to the large, solid oak door.

Following a very brief explanation little more than five minutes had passed before Rebecca and Lily were being escorted down a dark, cool corridor towards a guest room by one of the Sisters. Despite initially giving the appearance of being pleased to see them again Sister Julia had turned on her heel and silently ushered Heyes and Curry into her office. Firmly closing the door she tucked her hands behind the scapular of her habit and looked sternly up at the two men who stood before her fingering the brims of their hats.

"So, Joshua, Thaddeus, which one of you is responsible?"

"S...s-sister?"

"Ma'am?"

"For this young woman's situation."

Grasping her implication, Heyes' reply was swift.

"Oh, n...n-neither of us." He winced inwardly at this woman's ability to make him stutter — it had happened before when he attempted to explain their reasons for not joining her for evening prayers. The formidable outlaw leader knew exactly how to glean that very response from several member of the Devil's Hole Gang and had done so frequently, but he was at a loss to work out how she managed to do it to him.

"That's the honest truth, Sister," gushed Kid. "Y' see, Leland — that was her husband — when he got kicked in the head by a mule and died out there on the trail we buried him. We didn't know no prayers but Miz Parrish, she sang a hymn over his grave and later Joshua and me, well, we didn't' rightly know what we was doin' but we helped with the birthin' of Lily and..."

Kid's voice trailed off as he caught a glimpse of his partner staring at him, wide-eyed. For reasons unknown the usually laconic gunman always felt compelled to tell the diminutive nun everything. In fact, last time his mouth had run on so much Heyes had remarked that if he had kept on talking he would probably have told her about the ten thousand dollar bounty on each of their heads. Secretly, Kid didn't doubt that at all.

Mentally Heyes got a grip on himself. "What my friend is trying to say is...that the young lady has had a real bad time. She needs somewhere to stay, somewhere safe for her and the baby, and—"

"— so we thought we'd bring her to you, Sister," interjected Kid.

"It's nice and quiet here," Heyes continued, ignoring the interruption. "Just the right kinda place for her to grieve in her own time and figure out what she wants to do. She has family back east but she may decide to go on to California which is where they were headed."

"I see." Sister Julia nodded solemnly. "Well, our doors are always open to those in need."

Both men nodded expectantly.

"But, we do ask for something in return."

"You do?" Heyes didn't much like the sinking feeling that was creeping into the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, a small benefaction."

"A benefaction?"

"A donation. To help us continue with God's work and for the repairs to the chapel roof."

Heyes followed the nun's gaze which had come to rest on his shirt pocket and the thick fold of paper money therein, the result of an exceptionally profitable night at a poker table in the Huckleberry Saloon.

"Oh, s...s-sure," he said, hastily pulling out the bundle and peeling off a significant number of bills. Sister Julia momentarily considered the proffered money then rather pointedly switched her gaze back up to Heyes' face.

"Second thoughts, Sister, take it all." Heyes forced a smile as he held the entire bundle out at arm's length. "Get a whole new roof."

At a speed even Kid Curry would be proud of Sister Julia's right hand appeared and the money vanished with it back into the folds of her habit. "That's very generous. May God bless you both. You will reap your reward in Heaven, gentlemen."

Kid quietly blew out his cheeks as he stared down at his boots and Heyes hoped it was only his ears that caught his muttered, "Pfftt, more like the 'other place'."

ooooo-OOO-ooooo

Holding Lily in her arms the young mother looked around her at the sparsely furnished room. There was a small bed with a straw-filled mattress, a thin pillow and one blanket, the bottom half of a strongbox complete with a second blanket which would serve as a crib, and a chest of drawers upon which stood a ewer and bowl and a single candle in a plain pottery holder.

Joshua and Thaddeus had imparted all they knew about Sister Julia and how they had made her acquaintance and Rebecca was very much looking forward to meeting her. The Sister who had brought the strongbox was definitely not her, however. She was young, had a strong Irish accent and spoke rather brashly; not in the gentle, hushed tones Rebecca had expected. Assuming that this young woman was new to the convent and was therefore not yet accustomed to its ways Rebecca gave it no further thought while the nun, who had introduced herself as Sister Isabel, outlined the Order's daily routine.

The well-rehearsed litany was brought to a stop by a soft tap on the door. An older nun stood in the doorway. She had shining blue eyes and a pleasant smile and, from the description she had been given, Rebecca knew it had to be Sister Julia.

Sister Isabel's eyes darted over the older nun's shoulder to the man behind her and as the two visitors stepped inside she demurely dipped her wimple-covered head and scurried past almost bumping into one of them in the doorway. Before he could tip his hat and apologize she was already half way down the corridor. The dark-haired man took a step backward in order to peer around his blond companion.

"Uh, wasn't that...?" With a furrowed brow Hannibal Heyes jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I thought for a moment that was Moll—." He didn't get to finish that thought. Catching a stern look from Sister Julia he quickly snapped his mouth shut.

From where she stood next to the small bare window Rebecca smiled a greeting but the smile faded at Kid's words.

"I'm afraid we've come to say goodbye, Becca."

"Sister Julia here will take real good care of you," added Heyes. "You couldn't be in better hands."

"I know, and thank you both for all you've done. You saved our lives. I would have died out there on my own and so would Lily." She fought back the tears now brimming in her eyes.

At the mention of the baby Kid reached out and ran a finger tenderly down the sleeping infant's cheek. "We're gonna miss you both," he said, taking Rebecca's hand in his.

"Won't miss being woken up in the middle of the night though," Heyes added.

Kid smiled. "Some truth in that."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I can't say, Becca. Joshua and me, we move about a lot, but if you need to get word to us you can contact a friend of ours by the name of Lom Trevors. He's the sheriff in Porterville, Wyoming," explained Kid.

"Goodbye." Heyes leaned in and planted a kiss on Rebecca's cheek. Kid Curry did likewise but lingered for just a second or two longer.

"C'mon, Thaddeus." Heyes jerked his head toward the door. "We gotta unhitch those mules before we go." Kid nodded in agreement and reluctantly let go of Rebecca's hand.

ooooo-OOO-ooooo

They rode away from the convent in silence.

Aware that the Kid was upset at leaving Rebecca Heyes kept him under close but covert scrutiny for several miles. Once he felt confident that he was not going to be subjected to a repeat of his wrathy attitude — right now, at any rate — he cleared his throat and ventured, "You know, Kid, there's one thing that's been puzzling me."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Why did you tell Rebecca where she could contact us? Could be a little risky."

Still looking straight ahead Kid breathed a heartfelt sigh. "I dunno, Heyes, maybe I was thinkin'... no, hopin' that when the time is right for her to be with someone again, she might think a little about me, is all."

"Oh? So, holding a woman's hand while I deliver her baby makes you ideal husband material now, does it?"

Choosing to ignore the sarcasm dripping from his partner's words Curry continued his musing with a shrug. "Maybe. And if ever the Governor sees fit to grant us that amnesty I might consider settlin' down. Becca and me, we had a connection, don'tcha think?"

When Heyes didn't comment Kid answered his own question. "Well, we did and Lily might cry a lot but she is sweet, ain't she? I think having a family would be real nice, even a ready-made one."

"I see."

Kid glanced to his left and noted his partner's solemn face.

"Somethin' the matter, Heyes?"

"No, nothing's the matter. It's just that I haven't given much thought about what I want to do when the amnesty comes through. Didn't think you had either."

"I hadn't — until the last few days anyway," replied Kid. "Hey! Doc Flynn told me you did a real good job when you cut that cord and you've taken a bullet or two outta me over the years; maybe you could become a doctor."

"Hmmm."

"Anyhow," continued Kid, "until you get round to thinkin' about it some more I guess there would always be room at our house for Lily's Uncle Hannibal."

"Uncle Heyes."

Grinning at his partner's' disgruntled face at the use of his first name Kid asked, "So, _Uncle Heyes_ , where we headed?"

"I thought we could stop a while in Pearlman. You never know, we may get lucky and snag a seat in a poker game; take those bad gamblers for all they've got. We're kinda short on funds again, thanks to Sister Julia."

Curry considered this idea for a moment then, his grin gone, he pulled his horse to a halt and looked at the vast expanse of sand and Joshua trees stretching away into the distance.

"Pearlman?! But, that's across... _that_!"

Heyes swung his horse round to face him. "C'mon now, Kid. Don't go gettin' started."

"We just spent days crossin' those badlands and now you want to take us across a _desert_?!"

"It won't take long. I know a short cut."

"Aaaw, Heyes!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

**It was not uncommon for women on an overland wagon train to dispense with the wearing of underwear. This meant that, with their long skirts, they could more conveniently relieve themselves and not require the assistance of other women.

The hymn "Lord, Dismiss Us With Your Blessing" is in the public domain.


End file.
